The Final Battle
by Sailor Kawaii
Summary: Sailormoon/Harry Potter crossover: What happens when the senshi are transported to Howarts? Their new enemy Chronos is out to get them. Will the senshi and Hogwarts join forces? Chapter 3 up
1. Default Chapter

The Final Battle   
(A sailormoon/Harry Potter cross-over)~~~~  
By: Sailor_Kawaii~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: I didn't invent Harry Potter or Sailormoon. If I did, you wouldn't be reading this fic right now, cuz I'd be richer then Billy Gates! Harry Potter is owned by wicked cool J.K Rowling and Sailormoon is owned by the wicked cool Naoko Takeuchi-san! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Note:I'm using some Japanese 4 Sailormoon, k?. '..'-means thinking "..."- means talking. Hotaru and Chibi-usa are about 8 yrs. Old. Usagi, Minako, Makato, Rei, Ami, Haruka, and Michuru are 17. Setsuna and Mamoru are 21.   
  
"The Final Battle"  
  
The senshi have just been attacked by their new enemy, Chronos' hunch woman, Entile. She attacked them with her "dimension changer" and now, the senshi are in a strange new place....  
  
"Where are we?" asked Eternal Sailormoon. "We cerntanly aren't in Tokyo anymore."   
"My computer says that we're in Britain, near a place called... Hogwarts?" said the intelligent Sailormercury. "Weird name!"  
Meanwhile, Sailorpluto was leaning against a tree. 'Chronos must have given that power to Entile, if he didn't, his hunch men are very hard. Nobody could have that kind of power except Sailormoon.... right?'   
"We should go into two groups, and look for somebody to ask where we are, we also might be able to see if he can help us get back to Tokyo." Said Tuxedo Kamen.   
"Hai."   
With that, they started to form groups. They decide Sailormoon, Tuxedo Kamen, Sailorchibimoon, sailorvenus, Sailormercury, and Sailormars would go one way, and Sailoruranus, Sailorneptune, Sailorjupiter, Sailorsaturn, and Sailorpluto would go the other way. They would call each other if they found anything and also call every hour.  
  
One hour later....  
  
"Hey, what's that?" asked Sailorvenus. "It looks like a castle!"  
"I don't know, but we should call the others," said Sailormars. "I'll call them right now!"  
Where the others are.....  
"Haruka-papa? Can we stop for a minute.... I'm tired." Asked Sailorsaturn.  
"Yes Hotoru. I suppose we should rest for a while." Haruka answered *ring...ring* "The communicater! Hello? You've found something? Okay, we'll be right there! The others have found something! We have to go now. Hotoru, you can go on my shoulders. Come on, we've got to go!  
~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~  
  
"We're here!" cried Sailorsaturn  
"Okay." Said Sailormoon. "We'd better detransform, so as not to scare anyone-"  
"Or make them think we're wack and call the cops!" interrupted Chibimoon, now Chibi-usa.  
"Right.... Now who's going to be the one to knock on the door?" Usagi asked.   
"YOU!" everyone shouted.   
"ME!?!?"  
"YES!!"  
"Fine......" Usagi muttered. She went up to the HUGE door and knocked. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. She knock one more time. "Who's there" asked a firm stern voice.  
"Ummm......."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Okay, that's it for Chapter 1! Hope ya liked it. Chapter 2 will be posted on Thursday. (I'm having a party Tuesday an Wednesday is da 4th of July! Well, please R/R!-Sailorkawaii! :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Hogwarts

The Final Battle  
Rated: PG  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon = Naoko Takeuchi / Harry Potter = J.K Rowling   
Chronos is MINE! And so is Entile. Okay? Okay!  
Note: I'm using some Japanese (just beginners) Also, I wanna thank sailorcosmos for putting this on her favorite stories! THANKS! That's pretty much it! Let's get on with the story! :)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who's there?" said a firm, feminem voice.  
"Ummmm...."  
"My name is Tsukino,Usagi and these are my friends, Rei, Makato, Ami, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotoru, my fiancé, Mamoru, and my daughter, Chibi-Usa."   
"Well Tsukino,Usagi-"  
"Just call me Usagi."  
"My name is Minerva McGonnagal and this is Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. May I ask what your doing here?" asked McGonnagal.  
"Well, we're lost, we don't know where we are or anything." Said Usagi.   
"You may stay for the night. Come in while I get the headmaster. Stay here." McGonnagal said as she went to find the headmaster.  
"School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?!?!" said Usagi. "Also, what was with those robes???"   
"Well, at least we have somewhere to stay for the night," Ami pointed out.  
"Yeah, but this kinda stuff gives me the creeps." Chibi-usa whined.  
About 10 minutes later, McGonnagal came back with a man. This man looked old. He had a beard that was very long, and very silvery. His spectacles were in the shape of half-moons. He also was wearing robes. They were deep purple. His nose was very crooked.  
"Greetings," he said. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, also known as Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of this school. I understand, you are lost?" They all nodded. "Where do you come from?" "Tokyo, Japan," Minako said. "Ah, Japan. Beautiful place. I went there once-" he started to say "in 1968", but from the look McGonnagal gave him, he stopped. "Well, I guess I'm getting off the topic, aren't I? Well you DO have magic blood in you, I can sense that, but, it's not witches or wizards blood. Are you aware of any magic that you have performed."  
"Would the answer help us get home to Japan?" Mamoru asked.  
"Yes. In a way it would help."  
Usagi looked around. She wasn't sure if she should tell this Dumbledore their secret. She looked around for an answer. Everyone nodded to her. "Well Professor, we're sailor senshi."  
~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~   
HA HA! It's a cliffy! Well, I'll get the next chapter posted in a day! See ya then:)- Sailorkawaii  
  
  
  
  



	3. Entile

The Final Battle   
Rating: PG.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, Naoko Takeuchi does!!! Harry Potter is not mine, but J.K Rowlings! Now, class... what did we learn today? Sailorkawaii = broke Good Job! o_O Okay, enough with my ramblings, on with the story!  
~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~   
  
"MOON COSMIC POWER!" "MOON PRISM POWER!" "MERCURY STAR POWER!" "VENUS STAR POWER!" "MARS STAR POWER" "JUPITER STAR POWER!" "URANUS PLANET POWER!" "NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!" "SATURN PLANET POWER!" "PLUTO PLANET POWER!" "MAKE UP!"  
In front of Dumbledore and McGonnagal, stood 10 girls in short skirts, and a man in a tuxedo... senshi. "With the blessings of the moon, we are Sailormoon, and Sailorchibimoon!" said Sailormoon and chibimoon. "With the blessings of the planets, we are, Sailormercury, sailormars, sailorvenus, sailorjupiter, sailorsaturn, sailoruranus, sailorneptune, sailorpluto, and Tuxedo Kamen, the protectors of the moon princesses!"   
McGonnagal was stunned and shocked, she looked like somebody just punched her in the face. Dumbledore however still held that certain twinkle in his eyes. "Well at least I know what your powers are, I've heard of you from Japan. Always making the headlines!" said Dumbledore calmly. "Why don't we put you in houses, so you'll have a place to sleep." With that, Dumledore left. When he came back, he had in his hands, an old, worn hat.   
"Sir, what is that for?" said a very freaked out Chibi-moon. "Come here for a second." She looked at her future mother and father. They nodded. She went up to Dumbledore. "Now just put this on, it will tell you which house your going to be in." She put it on. "Hmmm..." the hat said. "Your heart look like it's in the right place, you mess up sometimes." It thought. "Hmm.. Better be.. Gryffindor!" 20 minutes later, everyone was done and, strange as it may sound, all landed in Gryffinfor! Dumbledore thought it was because the saved so many people. They all blushed at that. "Well Professor McGonnagal will take you all to Gryffindor. I'll see you at dinner." And with that, McGonnagal lead them to a painting of a fat lady. There, she told them that the password to get in was, pickled toad.   
  
Later That Night, at Dinner  
"I have an announcement. We have 11 quest tonight. Please stand up and say your names." Dumbledore announced. "Usagi Tsukino." As Usagi said her name, so did all the other senshi. "I hope you will be respectful and show your Hogwarts spirit-" as soon as Dumbledore finished, a large figure crashed through the windows. Usagi gasped.  
"Entile."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
Cliffhanger! Mi' Bad. Your probably wondering... where's Harry Potter. Don't worry, he has a BIG part in the plot. C ya!- Sailorkawaii  
  



End file.
